1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector technology, and more particularly to a high speed connector assembly, a receptacle connector and a receptacle terminal, which can form double-sided contact with a plug terminal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the electronics industry, a right-angle high speed connector assembly can provide a connection interface for multiple circuit boards. For example, it can connect two orthogonal circuit boards to shorten the signal transmission channel length of these systems and improve the channel performance of signal integrity.
The high speed connector assembly is one common connector, which is used for large scale communication equipment, a super high performance server, a huge computer, an industrial computer and a high end storage device. This highly flexible high performance connector has become an ideal choice for telecommunications and data network applications.
However, it is a very important issue how to provide greater throughput and ensure more stable and reliable signal transmission by changing the signal transmission path between a receptacle connector and a plug connector under the condition of no redesign to above connection.